


What's new pussycat?

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: A lot of fucking here, AU, Akito have a cat, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Birthday Fanfic ♥, F/M, Fuckbuddies, She/her Ritsu Sohma, Shigure POV, trans female Ritsu Sohma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Shigure is the kind of person to call himself a horndog. He wants sex without attachment and having several fuck mates is the best solution he found. Then, he met Akito, and her cat.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Kureno/Sohma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What's new pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanxoxohun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/gifts).



“Seriously Shigure, don’t you think you have enough now?” said Hatori at the other side of the phone, provoking a chuckle from Shigure, so predictable. “What, I’m not doing something wrong?” he replied proudly. “Last time wasn’t enough for you to understand?”

“Well, it’s not my fault if she got attached” he complained, as if he wasn’t the one at fault. “For real, I don’t understand what she found in you” sighed Hatori. “You’re despicable” he felt the need to add and Shigure rolled his eyes. “Tell me something new” he joked around, stopping in his track in front of the crosswalk, waiting for the green light. “Shigure…”

“You know Haa-san, I think I’ve been really kind to that girl” He said, knowing very well Hatori’s eyebrows were touching the top of his forehead at that. “I mean, instead of rejecting her and cutting all contact, I could have manipulated her and used her feelings for my pleasure” the light went green and he resumed his walk to the café. “But now, she can start to heal and then look for somebody else that can be either her lover or another fuckbuddy” he said.

“True, but if you didn’t involve yourself in that fuck buddy thing, it wouldn’t have happened, it’s already the third.” Scolded Hatori. “Wait? It’s my fault if I’m good in bed and awesome?” he felt a huge satisfaction when Hatori made a strangled and frustrated sound. “What I mean is that, since it keeps happening each time, why do you continue?”

“Well, now that I cut all contact, I’m bored?” he answered, as if it was obvious. Most of the Shigure's fuckbuddies had different partner themselves, he wasn’t in an exclusive relationship, that was why he liked the status of fuckmates, but lately, with that girl who confessed, another one who was at her peak month at work and that third who found a boyfriend she was serious with, he feared his cock wouldn’t go up again because of constant inaction. “…The day you will stop thinking with your dick-”

“Is not today~” finished Shigure joyfully. He cracked at imagining the man expression at the other side of the phone before his eyes caught the sight of the café he had an appointment with his probably future fuck buddy. “Ah, I arrived, gonna hang up” he said. Just before he touched the red button with his thumb on the phone, he heard a “I hope soon you will find a lover and stop this bullshit”

Shigure stared at the dark screen of his phone with a bemused smile “Ah…not happening” he whispered. He stopped to run after love at the age of sixteen, when he understood he just couldn’t feel any more than deep sexual attraction for all the girls and boys he used to go out. He remembered Hatori saying it was because he wasn’t able to take care of somebody else and Shigure admitted that it was probably the reason, indeed. Ayame had been gentler, saying he just hadn’t found the person yet, but Ayame was a dreamer and a romantic.

He sighed and studied his face in the window reflection and then opened the door of the café. She was already waiting for him, a cup of warm tea on the table and looking at something outside. He had a grin, she was cuter than in photos. “Akito-san?” he said, walking to her table. She looked up at him, a bit confused as if somebody just woke her up. She blinked and stared “…You’re late” she just said before tilting her head.

“Sorry, sorry, somebody was after me at work and I had to take care of it first” he explained quickly, sitting in front of her and calling a waiter. Akito frowned “Aren’t you a writer?”

“I have an editor” he winked and asked for a black coffee. “Anyway, glad to finally meet you, Akito-san” he said cheerfully, letting his chin rest on his hand. She made a noise before taking a sip of her tea. “So…when do we start?” she asked, staring straight at him. It caught him off-guard and he had to hold back a chuckle. Directly to the point. It was refreshing, she wasn’t like the other people he met before her. “Well, I’m not against it, I just wanted to meet before to see if we vibe, you know” he shrugged. She nodded “That’s fair” she said “Thought, we already texted a lot, I don’t know what else to say” she looked by the window again.

“Well, how is your first impression of me?” he made a Cheshire cat smile, leaning a bit closer. She stared, unimpressed. “Hm…you’re broader and taller than I actually thought you would be” she answered after a few seconds of reflection. “do you work out?”

“Nope, it’s my natural beauty~” he sing-sang before sitting properly again when the waiter arrived with a tray and his coffee on it. He waited for her to leave before taking a sip. “So, where are we going after that?” he asked. “Most of the time, my partners prefer to go to hotels” he said. He saw her frowning quickly at the mention of other partners. “I prefer not actually” she said. “Maybe we can go at yours?”

“I prefer not” he answered, a drop of sweat on the cheek and avoiding her eyes. His home was off limits, he never brought somebody here but his friends and coworkers. He refused his fuckbuddies to have an idea if he invited them in his flat. Akito sighed “Then, let’s go at mine, I don’t really care, it’s just I don’t want to spend money uselessly on love hotel when we can fuck for free in my room” she explained, crossing her legs and finishing her cups. Shigure laughed awkwardly “haha, touché”

“By the way, since you’re seeing different people at the same time, you have to use a condom” she said. “Uh, for real? But you told me you’re on pill” he whined. “Pill is against babies, not against chlamydia” she talked back, the arms crossed. “Hey, I’m safe you know” he said, his pride wounded. “What, you refuse?”

“No, no, I’ll do it” he whined like a spoiled brat, his cheek resting against the table.

“Good” she said “Now, finish your coffee, since we had an agreement, let’s go” she said, standing up. “Uh? What? Now?!” he almost screamed in urgence and was also widely confused. He looked back and forth between Akito paying her tea at the counter and his coffee cup still fuming. He decided to gulp the entire drink, holding back a pained groan when the coffee burnt his tongue.

He rejoined her to the counter and paid for his coffee, his tongue out, letting the cool temperature outside his body ease the pain.

“I don’t live far, follow me” she said, putting her purse in her bag once they were outside.

“You can put your vest here” she pointed to the closet in the genkan as she was walking inside her flat. It was pretty big for somebody who was living alone, he almost felt envious if it wasn’t for the fact the room looked empty. He looked around, his eyes sliding down only when his foot hit a bowl on the ground. “Akito-san, you have a pet?” he asked, staring at the water in the bowl. He didn’t notice that Akito was in another room.

“Hm? You said something” she asked, her head appearing from the room. She looked confused and Shigure hoped she would have this expression when she would saw his dick, so cute. He didn’t even make the effort of holding back a grin. “A pet, you have one?” she blinked and then nodded. She crossed the room and walked to him, being closer to him more than they were in the lift cage.

“Yeah, a cat, her name is El.” She said, putting her hands on his waist. “But she doesn’t like strangers, she always hides when I bring people here, so don’t worry” she added, sliding her index under his belt buckle and pulling him in the direction of her bedroom. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her body and shoved her small body against his. She gasped, surprised and he kissed her hard. She moaned in his open mouth and he enjoyed the sensation of her tongue sliding against his. Her mouth was colder than his and it cooled down the burnt he got with that damned coffee.

He refused to move his lips away and he continued to kiss her, wet sound and breaths echoing in the room. She grabbed the back of his shirt, he could feel her nails through his clothes and he decided to push her on the bed, rejoining her and kissing her before she had the time to say anything. He blindly removed her shirt out of her skirt, barely noticing how she had moved her fingers in his hair. He tried to unbutton her top, but failed because of the sweat and the urge in his movement, so instead he ripped it. She let out a moan and bit his lip just after, making him yelp in surprise and straighten out in an instant. He had a faint smile “Too rough?”

“My shirt” she pouted, eyebrows frowned. “You owe me one” she said, shifting her body on his level. “But, I love how it’s going” she whispered charmingly in his ear, the eyes black, aroused. She undid his belt and his jeans. “Shit, you’re big” she noted, looking like a hungry cat. It made Shigure want to put her on her four legs and shove his dick in. “Impressed?” he asked, not without a hint of pride in his voice. “Hmm…I want to see how you use it before” she said, smiling for the first time this day. It gave him goosebumps all on his body. It was malicious, charming and she licked her lips when she wrapped her fingers around his dick, started to rub her thumb on the tip already leaking precum. “Let’s see if you can satisfy me” she chuckled, her arm around his neck and kissing the corner of his lips.

“Let’s see if you can match my stamina.” He replied with confidence.

He fell next to her, full of sweat and out of breath. However he was in a better state than her, during this last round, he had feared several times she might fall unconscious under him. Even now, she was panting louder and more erratic than him. “You okay?” he asked, concerned and touching her cheek with the tip of his fingers. If something was to happen, he will be the responsible one. She lazily opened her eyes and slowly nodded. “Good, please don’t die right now, it would be embarrassing” he joked and she just closed her eyes. He heard a faint noise that sounded from far like a laugh but it was lost between her breathing.

He straightened his back, balancing himself with his arm. “Water?” he asked after she was starting to control her breath again. “In the kitchen…It’s the second door on your right” she waved in the direction of the hallway. Shigure thanked her and fetched his underwear that was on the ground then walked out of the bedroom.

He opened the fridge and drank directly in the bottle, vaguely thinking that after all the fluid they shared the past hours, it won’t be him drinking that way that will annoy her. He yawned and took a huge sip of water, swallowing noisily. A movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and put the bottle down, curious.

Stepping out of the shadow of the stove was a cat and Shigure pushed a “haaaww” when seeing it. He kneeled down, moving his hand in its direction “Hey, hello kitten~” he said in a baby voice. The cat blinked and hesitantly walked in his direction, sniffing the tip of his finger. It seemed to consider Shigure before moving its head in the palm of his hand, purring. “Haw, such a cute cat” he said, rubbing his finger under her chin. “Oh, you like it little beauty” he warmly laughed, petting the cat which was purring loudly.

He hummed joyfully before going back on his two feet and going back in the bedroom, not forgetting to take the bottle “Here” he said to the tired mess that was Akito, handing the water. She lazily took it and finished what was left in a few swallows while Shigure was collecting his clothes laying on the floor. “Better?” he asked, knowing grin on the lips “I know I’m breath-taking but, you really need to train your stamina, Akito~”

“Fuck you”

“Haha, I’m scared if we do it again, you will never be able to get out of that bed” he sneered, avoiding the empty bottle thrown on him. “Oi! This is violence, I’ll call the police” he dramatically yelped. “To say what? Somebody attacked you with an empty bottle?”

“We can do a lot of things with an empty bottle, don’t underestimate its power!” She rolled her eyes and he finished buttoning his shirt. “Anyway, it’s already late” he said, pointing at the sun setting down. Akito stared and yawned “You know where the door is, don’t you?” she just said, staring right in his eyes before lying back on her mat. Shigure burst out a laugh at this. The situation was just so funny, he couldn’t hold it. He said goodbye and walked away.

* * *

They entered in a good routine. Most of the time, Akito was the one texting him when she wanted to do it, asking him to come in her flat. And once he arrived home, they went straight to business. Shigure was surprised by this sexual alchemy between them. It was like she was perfectly shaped for him to enjoy their time as he wished, which was really odd. Shigure type of women were more long haired and big breast and she was the exact opposite. Yet, the way her tit was fitting in his palm, how her hair was coming in the way when she was riding him and bending down to kiss him.

Also, he found himself wanting to mark her whole body, red contrasting with her white skin, but she forbade it “I don’t want my colleagues to ask me questions” she had explained, touching a kiss mark he did on her neck. She had said it in a lazy and irritated tone, ignoring that Shigure wasn’t the type of person to leave hickey on his partner. She hadn’t understood why he had been staring at her with wide eyes. The whole matter troubled him and he noticed how he was not caring about anything else when he was with her. It was scary, in its own way. Because it was unlike him.

Not only that, but she was also respecting the space he imposed at the beginning of their fuck buddy business and it was starting to annoy him. She wasn’t like others and he didn’t like it. He wanted her to care about him, to ask questions about the other people he was seeing, about his work. She wanted him to ask that, so he could allow himself to ask the same question, to enter in her life. All of these were new feelings he never had before. Not with lovers nor with friends. Most of the time, people were directly opening up to him without him having the need to ask.

“You okay?” he heard her quiet and tired voice, rolling on her stomach and moving a fringe of his dampened hair away. “Not good?” there was a hint of remorse in her voice that he wouldn’t have noticed if they haven’t been fucking for the past month. A friend of his always said he was too observant for the people's own good and that it was annoying. He smiled and grabbed a handful of her ass, soft at the touch and still hot from the slaps it received. “Nah, don’t worry, I have just many in mind” he said, having a little hope she would get interested and ask him about his condition. However, she just hummed and nodded.

Fuck, he hated feeling that way, it was new and it was uncomfortable. He didn’t like it at all. Yet, he didn’t let her see anything about it. He put a façade and he sat. “By the way…” he smirked, making her blink by the sudden change of mood “didn’t your stamina increase? I’m proud of you” he laughed loudly. She threw a him a threatening glare that had no effect on him “If I wanted to fuck a sport coach, I would have asked to my personal trainer” she groaned at how his laugh went louder. “Haw, don’t say that, I know you can’t get enough of me hahahaha!”

“Tsk! Annoying” she replied, putting her head in her pillow and rubbing her nose against it in a childish manner. He looked fondly at her and when his hand moved up to reach her hair, her cat jumped on the bed. It was as if she waited for them to finish their business before appearing. It brought him back to reality and reminded him he must stick to his fuck-buddy plan and instead, he caressed the pet head.

“Oooh! Sweetheart, I didn’t see you today” he cooed, carrying the animal up and kissing dramatically the muzzle. The cat meowed and purred in delight. He used his baby voice to talk nonsense with the purring animal. He didn’t notice Akito raising her face up and staring bewildered Shigure playing with her cat. Shigure noticed in the corner of his eyes and moved her against his chest, caressing its fur. “I think I fell in love with your cat, can I ask her paw in marriage?” he asked with a serious tone.

The stupidity of his question had the reaction to make Akito laugh out of surprise. “W-what?” she said, her body spamming because of her giggle. “That’s so stupid, what the hell?”

“Uh? You’re hurting my feelings” he whined, rubbing his cheek against the cat head. Akito rolled her eyes and passed her hands around the cat she was holding and carried her “Hehe, I think she really loves me tho~” he put his chin on his palm. Akito nodded “Yeah, I’m surprised what she can see in you for being so affectionate” she answered, petting her. The cat just moved her tail up and down, not in an annoyed way. “It’s my natural charm Akito, you too you fell for it~” he teased and she stared, a faint blush on the cheek “what are you talking about '' she tsk’ed.

He laid down again, resting his cheek against his crossed forearm “Well, isn’t the reason why you texted me first?” he winked and she looked away. Shigure told himself that she was the cutest when she was shy. “It’s…” she made a childish expression that surprised him. It was a new side of her he never expected her to have and it was endearing. “Why? You’re suddenly shy, did you think I was hot so that’s why you texted me?” he went closer and she cringed. “Hm, shut up” she said in her defense, letting the cat go and hiding herself under the blanket “Don’t you think it’s time for you to go home?!” she groaned and he cracked.

* * *

“Sensei! You broke your selling record!” announced the excited voice of Mitsuru through the phone, surprising him. “Ah, really?” he straightened in his sitting position, moving away from the laptop that was on his thighs. “It’s not a lot, but it’s a clear progress!”

“So, that means I’ll have more money?” he asked excitedly. “Sensei!! Why are you always thinking about it!!” screamed Mitsuru to the point he had to move the phone away, feeling she might make him deaf. “Why don't you get happy about the improvement in your work!! About the recognition??!! Sensei why are you that way?!”

He didn’t answer and simply scratched his head, staring emptily at the wall. He never cared much about if his books were popular or not -even if it tended to not be; As long he got money to buy instant food and to pay the rent, he didn’t care. At school, his teachers always told him he had an incredible writing but that it lacked something like passion. Ayame always said that he knew nobody more passionate than him and Hatori just shrugged. To be honest, he never thought much of it, he was like Hatori, shrugging. He always took it like how it was.

“Anyway! I hope you will continue on this way Sensei! Me too I noticed some change by the end of the book, it was good!” Said Mitsuru. “Anyway sensei, please! Don’t forget to mail me your draft for your new book” she changed the subject. He did not promise and hung up before throwing himself on the sofa. He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly tired. Discussion about his books always bored him and put him in a lethargy. He hadn’t been enjoying writing lately as well, everything was just a way to pass time.

He didn’t notice he had fallen asleep until his phone buzzed and made him jump awake. He sighed and unlocked it to see his notifications. It was a text from Akito that surprised him. He expected her to ask him to see her but it was too early in her shift. However, all he had was a photo of her cat sleeping on the vest he had lost a few weeks ago. She had added a text saying ‘I think it’s yours’.

Shigure puffed when he tried to imagine Akito's face when she found her cat purring in his clothes. He couldn’t back the desire to call her. “Can you explain?”

“I should be the one asking for it? What have you done to her?” she replied, as outraged. “Even to me she never did that” she added, making his smile grew wider. “What, are you jealous she prefers me?”

“Fuck you” she answered scathingly and he giggled. “I will hang up” she threatened, annoyed by him making fun of her. “Oh noo, please Akito-san!” he calmed himself, wiping a tear in the corner of his eye “Tell me, when can I pass to fetch it?”

He heard the noise of her sofa through the phone “Hmm…I plan to work for at least three more hours” he pictured her sitting cross-legged, playing with a lock of her hair. “So, maybe after that?” and now she was biting her lips, he could see her behind his closed eyes. “Yeah, let’s do that? Do you want me to bring something to eat?”

He knew she might probably refuse, but today he felt he could propose it. “…Pizza” it was faint, almost shy. He hung up after and he brought his hand up to his aching face.

He never knew smiling so much could hurt.

* * *

They were kissing on the sofa. After that day where he bought pizza, it became a tradition. Sometime they called for delivery when they were too busy fucking, other time she already bought the food -he discovered she was as bad as him at cooking; Most of the time they ate after sex, he called it double comfort. The cat was also here, meowing and asking for a grab.

Tonight as well, they were doing it. Actually, it was pretty dangerous. It was the typhoon season in Japan and the wind outside was blowing so strongly he could hear it even from the inside.

He was playing with the cat while she was washing herself in the shower. A part of him wanted to rejoin her in the bathroom, but he remembered they weren’t like that and just the fact they were eating together, talking and staying much longer here than he should was already against all of his internal rule he imposed himself since college. It was just it felt right to be here, to be next to her. And he refused to put a name on this feeling.

He looked outside, it was grey and raining and he feared the wind was now too strong for him to get out. He sighed and switched on the tv, putting the news and sitting on the sofa again. The cat directly jumped on his laps and rolled herself in a ball, purring.

“Look like the typhoon won’t calm down before tomorrow” he sighed, caressing the purring animal absently. He looked away from the screen when he heard the bathroom’s door opening. Akito appeared in the room a few seconds after, her hair still wet. She went to sit next to him and bend down to take fried chicken wings, staring at the satellite broadcasting images of the typhon. “It got worse” she noted.

“They prohibit people from getting out of their house until Friday” he said, dipping his French fries in ketchup. “They did?” he nodded, pointing with his chin at the header rolling on tv. She frowned, taking the information. “So…tonight” she glanced at him and shrugged. “Please, take care of me” he winked and she stared right at him “You stay on the sofa” she just said.

“Uh? Why? Come on, let me sleep in the bed” he whined and she blushed, behind that façade of anger she was performing, there was always shyness in her action. Shigure was watching her on every angle. She was a predictable person in her way to be, however from time to time she was surprising him. Maybe that was the reason why he hadn't had enough of her after already three months of relationship.

“Sleeping together…isn’t that a bit off?” she said after a moment, nibbling her food. She brought her legs against her chest and she was staring at the tv. Shigure sighed “Akito, aren't you overthinking too much?” he said, salty but hiding it behind tease. Akito jerked in surprise at this, but said nothing. It almost looked like a couple fighting, but they weren’t a couple and they had nothing to fight about.

It was the cat meowing that calmed the tension between the two when asking a bite of chicken at her owner. Akito caressed her head and he made a joke about the colonel Sander and it was all back to normal. They finished eating their bowl of food and he proposed to watch a movie together, since they were locked here until the typhoon outside calmed down. Akito accepted but confessed she didn’t have any knowledge on movies. “Then let’s watch a classic!” he cheered, moving close to her and giving her the movie’s name he had in head “I’m sure you will love it, it’s one of my favorites!”

She blinked, her face expressing nothing but curiosity on it. His fingers twitched unconsciously and his heartbeat suddenly sounded too loud in his ears. He smiled, ignoring it all “Shall we start?”

He opened his eyes in the middle of the night, feeling a weight on his chest. He wasn’t surprised to see El sleeping happily like a newborn. He yawned and caressed her head before gently moving the animal away. She meowed and purred, sticking against his leg. He stretched his arms and stood up and walked to the kitchen, thirsty. He didn’t notice the little pet had followed him until she rubbed her head against his leg when he was drinking from the bottle the rest of the soda they brought with the chicken earlier for dinner. He enjoyed this animal presence around. He bent down again to caress her little face and she meowed faintly before walking away. He put the bottle in the trash and followed the cat where she went with the corner of his eyes.

He recognized Akito’s bedroom door and that there was light inside it. He walked up to it, thinking that she must be still awake. He opened the door wider and laid his eyes down on the bed and saw her sleeping. She still had the glasses on her nose and an open book on her chest. He smiled fondly and moved as quietly as possible and slowly removed her glasses and put her book on her nightstand and switched off the lamp. He heard a faint purr and he passed his hand on the cat head before moving back on the sofa.

He rolled on his side and hugged his pillow. When he closed his eyes, he imagined that he was in that bed and instead of hugging this pillow and listening to the sound of the wind hitting against the wall of the building, he was spooning her and being lulled to sleep with her peaceful breathing. He distantly thought that if he was given the opportunity, he would go and fall asleep every night that way.

Then it hit him the morning, when he saw her coming at him with two cups of coffee and still half asleep. “ _Fuck…_ ”

“Uh? Right now?!”

* * *

“I think I’m in love” he said out of nowhere, reading his book that ended up stained with the tea Hatori spat out of shock. “What?!”

Shigure screamed, outraged about his book. “Haa-san! Be careful!!” he took a tissue and tried to wipe the water out of the page, it was frustrating. He was really into the story. “What the fuck did you say?”

“To be careful, this book is old and I don’t think it had reedition” he sighed and Hatori stared sharply at him. “What do you mean you think you fell in love?” he asked again. Shigure shrugged “Well, I think there is somebody that I love” he answered, looking at his friend as if he was dumb on purpose. Hatori stood calm and closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, the great Shigure, the one who always claimed proudly that he never fall in love, the proud horndog, is now crazy about somebody”

“Eh? I never claimed it proudly, you’re mean!” Shigure used his high tone that had the talent to annoy him excessively, it was an ability both of his friends developed at his expense. “Shigure, don’t beat the bush” he crossed his arms and Shigure had a sheepish laugh. “Well…wait, where is Aaya?”

“He went to the toilet, don’t change the subject” he tsk’ed and Shigure chuckled, enough play. “Well, I think I fell in love with my sex buddy” he shrugged and if Hatori was still shocked to hear it a second time, he succeeded to keep a composed face. “Hm, yeah but, how many sex buddies do you have, tell me again”

“Well…At the moment, something like 3…” he had an uneasy laugh. If he was honest, he was thinking of cutting contact with them to concentrate on Akito, but the reverse idea could also work, so he was keeping these girls in his sleeve, in case something happened. Hatori had a strict look. “You’re really a masterpiece” he wasn’t even feeling irritated, just plainly tired. He muffled an exhausted groan in his hands.

“Yahoo! I’m back from my throne, what did I miss? Hahaha!” Ayame sat dramatically on his chair, crossing his legs and took a grab of food on the table “Tell him Shigure” , smirked Hatori. “Uh? Tell me what?”

“He is in love” Ayame's face went to lordly to plain shock. He was here, his eyes and mouth wide open, at lost for words. He glanced at Shigure who hated how Hatori was making such a big deal of it. “Gure-san is being unfaithful to me?”

“Oh no Aaya, you will forever be the first one in my heart, you know it” he replied automatically, they have been playing this game for so long he wasn’t even thinking his words when flirting. “Oh, Gure-san, what a relief, after everything we went through!” he took his hand, as if he was a prince and Shigure played the role of the princess and fake-teared up. “Never Aaya…Never!” they stared at each other for a moment before cracking loudly.

“I’m so happy for you Gure-san! Finally, after all this time it’s what you deserve!” said Ayame with brotherly affection once he calmed himself. “Hey, calm down you two, you're making a real big deal of it” he sighed kind of exhausted and sighed. “Because love is always a big deal Gure-san!” replied Ayame, the finger up “Especially for somebody as passionate as you~” he winked.

Shigure didn’t like where he was coming to. “Please tell me everything, what kind of person they are?” He badgered. “I want to know everything! This person must be really special to steal your heart!” Shigure shrugged and glanced at Hatori who had a serious expression. He breathed out once more, disarmed. He explained the situation. That between them, they made that sex-relationship only rule, that her name was Akito, that she had a bad temper and that she had the cutest in any expression he saw, that she had a cat who loved him a lot. He didn’t say he was craving for her warmth, that her smell was haunting him sometime at night, that the way she was moaning his name when she was begging him to go quicker, to ruin her, was like drug seeping into his mind and that wouldn’t go away.

“Shigure…You’re actually serious uh” it was Hatori's voice. He had a hand on his mouth, hiding his expression. “Of course that I am? Did you think I was joking?!” he was starting to doubt about the deepness of their friendship

“It’s just we never saw you caring about somebody else but yourself” he explained himself “Especially about your lovers, you treated them like they were the last shoes in brand”

“You kow Haa-san, words can hurt'' he dramatically said, a hand on his heart like he had been physically wounded. If Hatori felt a bit guilty, he didn’t let it show. “She must be really special, that Akito?” Ayame's voice was soft and gentle. At the opposite of Hatori, he was genuinely happy for him, wishing him the best.

Shigure shifted in his position on the chair. “I don’t really like that, I don’t feel like myself” he confessed. “If I had felt that way before, I would have managed it but now it’s all a mess” he had a humorless laugh before dropping the back of his head against the top rail of the chair, a rare sight. Ayame and Hatori shared a quick glance. “Gure-san, you should go and get her!” Shigure indulged him a faint smile. “It’s not that easy right?” replied Hatori instead.

“Well, even if the relationship we have is a great soil for things to change for the best, but the opposite is possible as well.” And he wasn’t passing enough time with her to be sure everything would go according to his plan. Shigure wasn’t the type of person going straight on the battlefront without knowing his opponent perfectly. He still had many things to discover about Akito. “But…It’s okay, I don’t mind, I can wait” he smiled cheerfully. Ayame frowned “Gure-san, are you sure about it?”

“It’s okay, it’s not like I haven't got anything better to do” he chuckled. “Ahw, come on, don’t make that face you two” he laughed louder, waving his hand.

* * *

Three months later with no improvement, he understood now why Ayame and Hatori had made that face that day. Waiting was hell. Well, he was sometimes feeling Akito's eyes on him when he was playing with her cat, time when he wasn’t looking in her direction. It happened they kissed after sex, when they were tuckered. But it wasn’t enough, and Shigure refused to even bring the subject here. With Akito, it wasn’t safe and the mere idea of not seeing her anymore was making him stay up for hours at night.

He felt like he was a high schooler, shy and inexperienced. It wasn’t like him at all. Sure, they were talking when they were eating together, but it was like there was an invisible wall. He would tease her and she was overreacting. He wondered why she was still continuing to call him even when he often made her angry, he knew it meant she needed to see him, but it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more.

He glanced down at Akito's naked and drenched body. She had her arms covering her face, she couldn’t see the expression he was doing. He mindlessly moved his palm on her stomach. She gasped at the contact and she removed her arms to look at him, her eyes still wet from the previous orgasm she got. She let him slide his palm down till it was under her knees and in a quick move, he moved it on his shoulder. She touched his chest full of red scratches. He smirked at her and put his face between her two breasts, kissing almost biting the soft skin.

He moved her other leg on his right shoulder, lifted her pelvis up and put his lips right against her wet and already wide-open pussy, eating her out. She held onto his hair and voiceless moaned. She was too tired and had already been overstimulated before. “Hush, easy kitten” he said in a quiet and strict voice. She nodded, tamed and closed her eyes. So cute, he was already half hard just to see her like that. He grinned and concentrated on the task to lick and suck her. Her breathing got louder and more chaotic. He was holding her waist hard to the point he knew there would be bruises later. Maybe she will be angry at him but he couldn’t find the will to care because she was so adorable when angry. She was cute every moment. 

“Ah…wa…wait” she succeeded to say. He hushed her again, making her stop breathing for a few seconds. His throat felt dry…Ah, so frustrating she wasn’t aware. He held her pelvis harder, ignoring her faint whine, to move his tongue rougher inside her. He was frustrated and she was doing her best to hold back any sound she could do.

He felt she was on the edge, he could know by heart how her body was reacting, he knew her erogenous spot all on her body. It was…It was… “Akito” he called suddenly, seriously and surprised her in a hiccup. He dropped her legs on the mat and went on the top of her and put his hand on her cheek. She was staring, the eyes wide.

A loud ring ruined that moment, making both of them jump and scream. “What the-” She said between her clenched teeth. He recognized his own ringtone and moved away, searching on the ground his phone. He found it under a pile of clothes and forced a cheerful voice “Mitchan, what is it?”

“Sensei! This is incredible! Your new book!” Shigure felt an anger strike caught him. Did she just interrupt him and Akito because of his book? Oh he was extremely pissed. He saw Akito wrapping the bed sheet around her body and that she looked a thousand more times pissed than him. “Really? What happened?”

“Sensei! You are this month best seller in light novel!” she said and he had half apologized her. “Uh? Really” he was surprised, it was unexpected. “Yes, the critics said that it was so rare to see such a masterpiece in the light novel world! Also a lot of people are recommending it on social media!” Mitsuru was talking as if she was the one who written the book. “Sensei, it’s amazing!!!”

“Why are you so surprised, Mitchan?” he said in an accusing tone. “Wh-what?! I always supported you even when you refused to give me your draft?!” she yelled and he pulled his phone away. “Sensei stop putting your phone away! I still have something to tell you!!”

“Mitchan, I have no choice, it’s that or ending up deaf” he grinned and he knew she was fumbling. She whined and yelled again and Shigure was instead looking at the wall. Oh what a moment, him with his dick completely hard and the girl he was fancying completely ready to have sex just after he felt he had the gut to be honest with her, but they were cockblocked by him listening his editor ranting about how horrible he was to her. “Mitchan, you know, at the opposite of you I have a life and I’m pretty busy, so if you could go straight to the point, it would be greatly appreciated” he smiled and felt Akito's eyes on him. He was sure she was holding back a laugh.

“Sen…” She was going to rant more but he completely cut her with this remark that really stung. He could be the worst. “A book shop wants to organize a fan meeting, it could be a good occasion to gain the loyalty of your readers” she was now using her business tone. He scratched his neck “Seems good, let’s talk about it tomorrow, right?” Mitsuru reluctantly accepted, he wasn’t teasing her, that was probably meaning he was really busy with something, right?

He pressed the red button of his screen and gave to Akito an apologetic look. “Work?” asked Akito.

“Uh? How did you guess” he smiled and pulled her down on the mattress, she glanced at the wall at her right “I don’t think you would have talked like that to one of your ‘partners’ ” 

“Oh, what tell you that?” he chuckled and carefully removed the sheet around her, as opening a gift for his birthday. She clenched her teeth and stared straight at him “Shut up and fuck me” she ordered and Shigure complied.

* * *

“Gure-chan, are you already leaving?” said a feminine voice as he was buttoning his shirt. “Well, yeah, I don’t wanna miss the last train” he politely explained “It’s okay you know” she giggled, her red polished nails on his belly, trying to pull him back in the bed. He smiled and removed it “Let’s not get into bad habits, yeah?”

“Uh? Why not, it’s alright!” she was still using a light tone but the frustration was perceptible. Annoying, Shigure will have to stop seeing her. “Thank you, you’re cute but I prefer things to stay that way” his smile looked nice yet, the coldness transmitted from it made her instantly silent. He stood up and buckled up his belt. “Well, thank you for today” he waved his hand and walked to the door, she refused to look at him.

“And what about that ‘Akito’?” the question echoed in the room and made him stop in his tracks. He damned the power that name held on him, he was too obvious. “Hm? What’s that?” he decided to play innocent. “I saw your messages! I suppose it’s okay with her to sleep in, or exchanging photos? What is she? Your girlfriend? Is she even aware that you’re a dog in rut jumping on anything with two legs?”

He burst out a laugh, mocking her “What? Are you jealous?” he glanced jeeringly at her. She blushed “I…Maybe, I was here before, and you’re treating her differently than me!”

“So what, we knew since the beginning we weren’t exclusive, it’s only sex, ya know?”

“I thought so, but you’re different! Like, seriously, it’s like you don’t even want to be here! You, you just go, fuck me as quick as you can and leave as soon it’s over, as if it was a chore! What the hell!” Shigure blinked. He probably did that, yeah. Well, in all honesty, going to see his buddies that weren’t Akito really felt like doing a chore, and this woman made him question why he was still doing it. It wasn’t pleasurable at all. “Then, I suppose in that case we should stop it all” he tilted his head, still all smiles. Her face went red in anger.

“Fine! Don’t even call me again! I don’t care!” she screamed, taking her alarm clock and throwing it at him. It was the signal of the departure and he opened the door and fled away. He walked down the street and checked his phone to delete that woman number. Thinking about it, he was impressed she had gone as far as checking his text on his phone. How did she find out the password? Did she spy on him each time he was using it? Scary.

For a mere second, the idea of doing it with Akito’s phone crossed his mind before rejecting it. Even if he wanted to know more about her, the concept of invading her privacy disgusted him.

He started at his phone and wondered if he should delete the number of every women he slept with that wasn't her. His fingers were moving on the screen of his phone when he received a call. “Akito? I fear it’s a bit late now to-”

“Please I need you” she interrupted him, sharp. “I have to go away for business, for about two weeks.” She explained. “I, I can’t be here so… please, can you take care of El?” She had an embarrassed voice, usually, she had it when she was naked on the bed, her ass up and her head hidden in her arms. “You want me to take care of your cat?” he suddenly stopped, bewildered, making the couple that was walking next to him jump out in surprise. “Listen, Shigure, you are the only person with me she likes”

“So what, anybody can go and put water and food in her bowl or clean her box”

“She tends to attack people that get close of her bowl” she explained “For real?” he was hardly believing that adorable and purring cat could be so aggressive “You know Akito, if you want to see me so much, you just have to-”

“Finish this and I’ll emasculate you” she interrupted, unamused “Haha…Like master, like cat” he said instead, well aware that Akito was the kind of person to stab as a warning. “Alright, alright, when do you leave?” he sighed, half tired and half amused by the situation.

“I booked my hotel room for Saturday, so you can drop Friday?”

“Sounds good” he smiled, as he was always when he would see her. “Uh, Shigure?”

“Hm? What?” he noticed the hint of shyness in her that intrigued him. “Since… Since we won’t see each other for two weeks…How about you stay home? I mean, I have only one key and it would be easier to leave it to you before leaving…” He stood silent for long seconds, the accident that happened earlier coming back in mind vividly. “…You want me to stay the night?” no answer. He didn’t need to, he could see the face she was making in his head.

“Okay, I will go if you let me leave in your flat the whole time you’re not here” he smiled, feeling it would be better to break down that wall of seriousness she built. He felt a bit guilty for it, he even wondered why he was doing it? Like, he had a chance right in front of him and he didn’t take it. He was disappointed. He was sure for his feelings he had for Akito, was he doubting the one she had for him? He, Shigure, doubting about something? Uh, it was so strange for him.

“If that’s what you want” she gave out after minutes of arguing against. “But I warn you, if I don’t find my flat in the state it was before I left…”

“Yes, yes, I know, emasculation”

* * *

It was strange to see the flat like that, there were clothes wandering on the floor and Shigure recognized her black laced panty, it was the one who never failed to make him had an instant hard on when she was wearing it. Books were all misplaced and her shoes that were always nicely placed in the genkan were in disorders. “Ha, what a nice welcome, I already feel home” he laughed and she glanced at him, holding back swearing and insults.

“Follow me, I need to tell you about the neighborhood garbage collection” she decided to ignore his previous comment and walked in the kitchen. He put his bag full of his stuff on the sofa and rejoined her in the kitchen. She showed where she was stocking the food for the cat and the trash bag for the litter. “Uh…In what kind of trash cat poo even goes?”

“It’s nonburnable, so you have to wait for Tuesday'' she answered, bending down to pick her El and caressing her head. They talked about more rules that Shigure will obviously forget the second Akito will get out of the appartement tomorrow morning. “Are you really going to stay the two weeks” she asked once they finished and that they were back in the living room. “Of course, your house is way more comfortable than mine, you have a hot tub, a tv, a king size bed…” he counted on his fingers “Hell, you even have that expensive toto toilet!” She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“We are not going to talk about it”

“It’s everybody's dream to take a shit in a toto washlet” Answered Shigure with a serious and straight face. “I’ll kill you” she said, her eyes dark as hell. He crackled, she was acting exactly as he planned. “Other than the cat and the trash, what do you want me to take care of? Your plants?”

“No way, you’re going to kill it.” She crossed her arms “No, I asked a friend to come by to water it, so please, think to wear pants in case he comes, he has double” his smile dropped way too obviously. Didn’t she tell him that she didn’t have any double of her key? Who was that friend and how came he had the key of her house? He decided to go around “Wow, even people like Akito can have friends…”

She finally hit his arm. Deserved. “Ouchy! It hurts, what if I get a bruise?!” he was yelping way too dramatically to be honest. “Not my problem” she tsk’ed. “By the way” she added “Do not bring anybody else” she stared straight to him, frowning “Am I clear?”

“The idea hasn’t even crossed my mind” he smirked. Little she knew that night she called him, he deleted and blocked all the numbers from his other ex-buddies. Hatori had been shocked and Ayame sang about the purity of love. “Jealous?” he added, feeling satisfaction when she instantly blushed and turned her back to say a “no” that was too sharp. She was too easy to read and Shigure wondered what held him back at this moment to take her by the arm and to kiss her.

“Shigure, come, I still have to show you where is the trash room and incinerator” she called and they both walked to the door, him avoiding carefully to step on her clothes on the ground “Want me to help you to clean after?” she bit her lips and slowly nodded, a faint bluh on her cheeks “…please.”

He handcuffed her to the headboard of the bed. She was wearing a surprisingly cute panty, pink with a transparent flower pattern. He was fingering her in her torturous long rhythm. She couldn’t order him to go faster because of the tissue he put in her mouth that was preventing her from talking. She tried to move her hips, rubbing herself against his fingers, but he stuck his palm on her waist and forced her to stay still. She had moaned, a moan that sounded not unlike his own name, and Shigure slapped her thigh to be so daring. “Here, be a good girl, alright kitten?” he talked in a low voice, feeling her inside contract around his fingers.

“Right…Good girl” he said again, removing the fingers inside to caress the wet and open pussy. “So needy for me uh?” he smirked, “I wonder what you will do the next few weeks when you won’t have my dick.” She had a moan. “I wonder, will you get off, imagining your fingers to be mine?” he tilted his head and dropped his boxer on the floor. “But we both know it won’t be enough, right kitten?” her eyes were wet and he recognized that begging expression from hers. He picked away the cloth in her mouth and she took a deep breath before taking his thumb between her lips.

As she was sucking it, she stared at him lecherously. He felt like a chill going through his spine and he stopped breathing, mesmerized. She licked his fingers until Shigure removed it and instead, guided his cock right against her mouth. She automatically opened it and took it willingly. Her mouth was too small and she was still clumsy with her teeth but fuck, the way she was blowing him. Even without her hands, she was doing good to the point it made him roll his eyes up behind his closed eyes.

She moved her head and took him as far as her position was allowing her to. “You’re sucking it so desperately…” he put his hand on her head and she took it deeper, glancing at him, her eyes shining. He praised her and enjoyed the feeling of her warmth around him until he felt he couldn’t hold it. He moved her head away, a thread of saliva linking the tip of her tongue with the tip of his dick. He had a faint chuckle at her glassy eyes. “Shigure…” the handcuffs jiggles against the bar of the headboard. Probably she tried to move her hands to put her fingers in his hair, like she was always doing during sex.

He moved his knees back in the middle of the bed and opened the condom before holding her waist, lifting her up and entered her slowly. She was so tight and wet, he could feel it through the plastic of the rubber. Once he reached her deepest part, he stopped being gentle and careful to just slammed in a violent move of his pelvis inside her. The jingle of the handcuff was hiding her moans she was trying to muffle with her closed mouth. As always it was rough, quick, desperate and animalistic. He wondered what would happen if they were to make love at least once. Would it change something between them?

He stared at her face. Her eyes were so dark, it was calling him he felt he could drown in and never get out even if he wanted. He faintly smiled at the idea and let his body shift closed against her, chests stuck together. His fingers slid all along her body till it reached the headboard and held her hands. She looked confused, but her wide eyes went close again the moment he thrusted again. He plunged his nose in the crook of her shoulder and let his waist move by itself. He felt her tensing beneath him and he kissed her soft skin just before biting it when he came, her legs circling his waist.

He moved his head up, panting and smiling sheepishly to her. She freed his body from the hold of her legs and he removed her handcuffs with the key that was on the table aside of the bed. “Ouch, it’s pretty red” he said, looking at the mark on her wrist. He thought that he may have closed it too tight against her skin. She stared at the marks but didn’t say anything. She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving him alone butt naked on the bed. He told himself that trying to find a logic in Akito's way of thinking wasn’t possible and he decided to give up for tonight.

He lied on his stomach and took his phone, checking his message and notification. He heard a faint meowing and he noticed the cat had entered the room. It was really like she was waiting for the best timing to get in. She jumped on the bed and crawled up on his body. He felt her little paw moving all the way on his back, as looking for a place to sit and then, she collapsed at the level of his butt. He glanced at the cat in her exhausted position. She was on her belly and already purring in delight. He spared a little smile and went back on his phone. Judging by the time Akito was taking, she was showering.

He yawned and opened some random website. He wasn’t tired and he didn’t want to go to sleep without her. He wanted to sleep the head in the crook of her shoulder, spooning her to sleep. He already saw her asleep once and she was the cutest, he needed to see it again, to touch it, to hear her faint breathing when she was dreaming.

The sound of the door creaking alerted him about her presence. He put his phone down and turned his head in her direction. Her eyes were on his butt and he looked at the cat sleeping soundly on it. “What?”

“From where I am, it looks like she is pegging you” she crossed her arms and by the way she was biting her bottom lip, she was holding back a smirk or a laugh. “What? Jealous?” he smirked, putting his chin to his palm. Akito eyebrows went up and she rejoined him in the bed. “…You would?”

He burst out a laugh and picked the cat to put her between their bodies. “Sadly for you, I allow only her and my doctor to touch it” he was all smug and she properly ignored it. “I don’t care about your ass anyway, it’s perfect” she rolled under the blanket and hugged her pillow. He mimicked her and let the right side of his face rest on it. “At what time do you leave tomorrow?”

“Before ten” It was too early for Shigure. They will barely have the time to eat breakfast and then she will go. “So, not even time for some morning sex” he said in a complaintive voice, changing position and going on his back. The cat jumped out of the bed after that and went into another room. He glanced at Akito. She looked irritated, frustrated? He wanted to say something but he feared it would make things worse. He dropped his smile “Let’s sleep right?” he said, switching off the light.

At the end, he didn’t spoon her that night. She rolled on the other side of the bed and he barely heard her breathing lulling to sleep.

Yet in the middle of the night, a weight on his chest woke him up. It wasn’t the cat.

* * *

It had been a week since he, the cat and the appartement had been living in a perfect loving and healthy relationship. Akito would call him two times a day, during lunch and before sleep and Shigure would text her a photo of the cat sleeping at his feet when he was writing or scrolling on the internet when he was using his pc. He mainly lived on delivery and to avoid any problem, he directly put the trash bag next to the sofa he was always on. Plus from time to time, he and Akito would have phone sex, thing he hadn’t experienced since he finished college.

He was waking up daily about eleven in the morning. He would take a shower, open his pc he put on suspend the night before and then, just waiting for Akito’s call. It was so simple. Sure it wasn’t different from what he had back home, but it felt different overall. He knew that Akito would call him at fixed time and having a cat around added life around he didn’t expect he would appreciate. She would just come here and meow for some attention, it was the most adorable thing. He even received a call from Hatori saying that ‘the next time you send me a photo of that cat, I’ll block you’ Shigure supposed he really did, because he didn’t answer at the photo of her playing with his shoe.

Anyway, the facts were that Shigure was almost living the time of his life. Nothing would trouble his mind.

Well, until the cat one morning jumped on him and meowed loudly, more efficiently than an alarm clock. It was abnormal. The cat looked distressed and he could feel her claws coming in and out of her paws and threatening to pierce his skin. He caressed her gently, hushing her and complaining with an amused voice how she was hurting him. It took him a complete minute to realize he wasn’t alone in this flat, and judging by how she was acting, it wasn’t Akito. He pushed her aside and took the first thing that was under his hand -the bedside lamp- and slowly walked to the living room, the animal on his heels.

Then he saw the back of a complete stranger that was by the window, doing only god knew. He walked closer, making sure to do no sound. His first thought was thinking about a thief and he screamed, the lamp high, ready to attack. The stranger turned around and screamed as well, automatically raising his arms up to protect himself.

“Who are you?!” He said, using the lamp as a threat. “Wh-who are you?!” answered the man, removing his arms and looking up and down Shigure’s body, the eyes full of surprise and confusion. Shigure supposed that he should start to learn to sleep in at least pants and not only his boxer, it would be useful for the next time he ended up in this situation. “I asked first” just said Shigure, half expecting the man to answer ‘I asked second’.

There was an uncomfortable moment before the man relaxed and then, as if he had an epiphany, gasped. “Oh! You are Shigure, aren’t you?!”

Shigure didn’t know how to feel when he was half naked in the flat of the person he fancied, holding a lamp and with a dude that he didn’t know from Adam. It was surreal. “…Maybe”

“Ah, no worry to do, my name is Kureno, I’m Akito friend! She told me a lot about you!” he hearts warmly laughed. “I got in because I have the double of her apartment” Shigure frowned, she told him she had only one key for her appartement. Kureno picked his key from his pocket, proving that indeed, he had a duplicate, as Akito told him days ago, stupid. “I just came to water the plants, no worries to do!” he gently laughed and it was only at this moment that Shigure realized he should put the lamp down. “Ah, nice to meet you, Kureno-san” he gently answered and deeply wished he had kept his yukata last night when sleeping. “Uhm, well…I see, hm” he scratches his head it was awkward.

“Hahaha! If Akito had told me, I would have worn pants, sorry for that” he made a little lie to hide his discomfort. Kureno laughed, amused. Well he was good public, he guessed. “No worry” he tilted his head “Is everything alright with El?” he asked, glancing down at the cat. “Yeah, she is an angel.” Kureno looked utterly surprised. “She is?” he couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, really nice, now if you excuse me, I’ll put some clothes on” he laughed again and eclipsed back in Akito's bedroom, the cat refusing to stay alone with Kureno. “So…your master told Kureno about me…” he couldn’t hold back a satisfied smile. He did the same with Hatori and Ayame. He knew for sure that once she would come back from that business trip, they would talk and he decided to do so. But first, he needed more information from that Kureno guy. They were close, he had a duplicate of her key and it looked he knew the appartement well enough to navigate through it.

Maybe he was the friend the cat attacked when he tried to change her bowl.

Kureno was taking the trash out when he was back in the living room “I thought it was okay for me to do that, I’m already used with Akito, she is the same” he still had that same and genuine smile. “Ah, it’s really kind Kureno-san” he went closer, as if talking to an old friend “tell me tell me~ you and Akito seems to be really close, are you some childhood friend or something?”

“Ah, exactly!” he didn’t seem troubled by the sudden familiarity, it was even quite the opposite. “we were neighbor and I had to always take care of her, it doesn’t look like that, but she is actually pretty shy and clumsy” he said this, not knowing that Shigure was already aware of that of it and those were reasons with many of why he was so infuriated with her. He noticed how she hated being the one calling the delivery man, how she was anxiously twisting her fingers or biting her lips all red from being bitten. “I’m glad you two got close” he finished, staring right in his eyes, as if he was trying to look for something in. Shigure wouldn’t let him see.

“She is the cutest, I couldn’t resist” he answered naturally, waving his hand. Kureno simply shrugged and looked away. A ring at the door interrupted them. “Ah, it must be Ritsu” he just said, putting the trash on the ground and going to the door. Shigure blinked. More strangers? He wasn’t sure if Akito would like to know it. 

Kureno opened the door and smiled at the girl who looked surprised to see him. “Ah-uh, sorry, was I interrupting something?” she gasped, an apologist look on her face. Kureno took her hand and she tensed half of a second before relaxing in its hold. “No, it’s alright, I was just taking the trash out and talking with Shigure-san” explained Kureno. His voice was softer and his eyes held warmth that wasn’t here before when he has been talking to Shigure. “Ah, let me introduce you to my girlfriend” he said, facing Shigure and bringing Ritsu inside the room.

The woman gracefully bowed. She was bending carefully and Shigure had the impression to be in a traditional inn. “Nice to meet you Shigure-san, we heard a lot about you, it’s a pleasure” she said when standing up again, blushing and avoiding his eyes. Shigure grinned, finding the girl really adorable, like a little anxious puppy. “Nice to meet you as well, Ritchan” he said, already giving her a surname. She cracked a smile. He congratulated himself for succeeding to relax her.

Shigure glanced at Kureno who had all his attention on her. “Uh, I know it’s not my house, but I’ll make you some tea” he laughed and disappeared in the kitchen. He found the cat up on a cupboard. He petted her head and put some water to boil.

Meeting that Kureno guy and his girlfriend gave the impression he really entered her world for good and he wondered how Akito would act between Ayame and Hatori. He felt she would enjoy talk with Hatori and likewise, but that she would avoid Ayame as much as possible. The image of her using his body as a shield to separate her from Ayame's presence was terribly cute.

The cat jumped down to be at his level and rubbed her little face against his arm as he was waiting for the tea to be ready. The fact that Kureno had a girlfriend eased him. He didn’t hold any interest in Akito, so no rival. Ha, he was already imagining himself to fight and ask for his lady attention. It was really pathetic, he was glad nobody noticed it yet, it would be embarrassing.

He went back to the living room once the tea was ready. The lovebirds were talking on the sofa and Ritsu looked up at Shigure as he placed the cup of tea on the table “Oh thank you a lot, you’re really kind Shigure-san, Akito had told us how she was stressed to ask you to take care of El” she clapped her hands together in a shiny smile that Shigure imitated. “Ohoh? She did? Well, Akito-san is really shy, I’m not surprised” he sat down and rested his chin on his hand. “Yes, I’m really glad you two became lovers! You know, she even wrote a post on that website…Blueit it I think, because she didn’t know what to-” “Ritsu” Kureno interrupted her by taking her hand and giving a tensed look.

She blinked, confused. “U-uh…” she was obviously lost and then, she turned her head in direction to Shigure who was beaming at her. “Ah, but Ritchan, we aren’t lovers at all~” he said with a smug expression he couldn’t hide. Jackpot, he got what he wanted and Ritsu gave it to him without the effort of digging too much.

Ritsu's peachy face became white then purple in a blink, finally understanding what she just said. “I’m sorry!!!! I didn’t mean that!!! Please ignore what I just said!!!!!” she was standing up and screaming deafeningly in the flat, tears in the corner of her eyes. “Please!!! I beg you, forget it!! Oh my god!! Akito trusted me and I ruined it!! I’m the worst, I’m so sorry!!!” she continued to yell, her words barely coherent. “Ritsu, it’s alright” said Kureno gently. She was crying and hiding her face in shame, repeating apologize to somebody that wasn’t here.

Kureno took her in his arms, pulling her head right in his chest and hushing her. He passed his hand in his hair and the action seemed to calm her down, her weeping became sobs that became hiccups. “It’s alright, Akito won’t hold it against you, don’t worry” he reassured her. She looked up and nodded before wiping her tears away, nodding. “Ye…yeah” she said in a broken voice.

“However Ritchan” called Shigure, tapping his index against his lips, as if he was thinking about something. “What did she exactly say on blueit? I’m deathly curious” he smiled, tilting his head. Ritsu gasped and shivered and again, tears were on the corners of her eyes and she apologized again. Kureno looked straight at Shigure, sending a dark stare that could have competed with Akito’s.

* * *

He stopped counting the time he passed on that damned website, he only knew Mitsuru tried to join him ten times and that he never answered because he didn’t want to lose time on his quest because of some work. Responsibilities could wait. The cat lying on the arm rest of the sofa, looking over his shoulder at the screen of his phone he had been scrolling for the past hours now. He asked Hatori and Ayame to help him in this mission, but Hatori still had his number blocked and Ayame was as useless as him in it.

He sighed and put his phone down on the table, sighing. Okay, he needed a break. He glanced at the window, noticing that it was already dark outside and he remembered that Akito would be back soon. Kureno had cleaned everything days prior, everything was in place and honestly, all Shigure did was lazing on the sofa when he was sleeping on the bed. He decided to wait for Akito to be back before having something to eat. They will need to talk, especially about what Ritsu said.

His phone buzzed in his hand the same moment the doorbell rang. He put his phone down, screen facing the table and walked to the door, El following him, trotting. “Well, well, I wasn’t expecting you so soon” he said when he saw the tired face of Akito who was still in business attire. At the difference of the day she left, today she was wearing a pencil skirt and heels. She was panting and the top button of her shirt was open, letting him see the birth of her breasts. He glanced at it shamelessly before closing the door behind her.

“I didn’t buy any food yet.” He said, staring down on Akito who was petting the purring cat. Shigure could hear the animal till where he was standing. Akito nodded, passing her hand a last time on the cat head and then, stepped in his direction. He was smiling smugly, ready to have this talk. He almost had all the cards in hand, all he needed now was that blueit post she made.

He opened his mouth but before he could say any word, Akito took him by the collar and kissed him, the tongue sliding in and moving against his white teeth. Of course he moaned out of surprise when she slammed him against the door, where did she hide all this strength? “Mmff…” he cupped her ass with one hand and pulled her by the hair with the other.

“Did I miss you that much” he whispered, his lips almost sticking hers. She stayed quiet and moved her fingers through his hair and drew his face against hers once more to kiss him. He chuckled in her mouth and he put both his hands under her butt and carried her up to the sofa. He was here, on the top of her and taking as much as he could, taking satisfaction in the wet sound she was making and the way she was pulling the back of his hair. He chuckled in her mouth and broke the kiss. She pushed him so she could move on the top of him.

She framed his face and kissed him again, as if she was thirsty and it was the only way to quench it was to steal all his breath. Each time she was pressing her lips on his, her body moved in a teasing way, rubbing herself against his hardening dick. She started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his jugular and distracting him from her hands wandering down to open his pants. She smiled “Did I miss you that much?” she wrapped her fingers around his warm dick and hushed him up with her tongue. He let his head fall on the arm rest when she moved her head between his legs. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of her tongue on his tip and the caresses of her clumsy teeth.

She was caressing his jaw, or more precisely, the stubble. “You should shave soon, it’s annoying” she said, dropping her hand on his chest. She was resting on the top of him and they were still on the sofa. There was cum sticking on his belly that was uncomfortable but he thought if he could have her in his arms instead of her sitting at the other side of the sofa and putting distance, he could ignore it. “I forget my razor home, promise once I put my hand on it, it will disappear.” He said in his joyful brand voice. Akito hummed and closed her eyes.

He brushed the skin of her back and remembered the message he received earlier. He stretched his arm to take his phone. “By the way, your friend came here” he said, unlocking his phone. “Uhm…Kureno?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t aware he would come so I welcomed him in my boxer” he smiled “I did tell you a friend would come” she groaned, rubbing her cheek against his chest childishly. “Yes, but you didn’t tell me when he would come” he replied, opening his message app. “it’s your fault for wandering around in my flat without anything but your pants” she pinched him and he jolted and whined in pain. She did not apologize and put her cheek back on his chest. “Not the nipple, it hurt” he fake-teared rubbing his reddish nipple.

“If it’s like that, I won't tell you what he told me about you” he pouted and she raised her head in an instant, the eyes wide. She stared at his smug smile and rolled her eyes away “I didn’t say anything about you that could interest you” she lied. “I never said anything about me, didn’t I?” his smile went wider and she blushed harder. He felt her scratch his chest, forgetting she was on him. It stung.

“However…Ricchan…” he started, reading the message Ayame sent him, saying he found the famous post. He straightened himself, staring at his screen. “…What do you mean with Ritsu” she replied, carefully. Her nails in his skin were starting to seriously hurt him and he removed her wrist and started straight in her eyes, serious. “Nothing much, but a post you made on internet?”

“Ah? As if I had time to lose with it” she said, looking confident, but he did not miss her shaking breath afterward nor the way she was looking away, refusing to meet his eyes. “Really, then you don’t mind that I read, don’t you?” she fistened her hands and refused to answer. “My fuck buddy is nice to cat and my cat likes him. I have feelings for him because of that” he read aloud and watching her face going from red to white. He continued to read, glancing sometime at her. She was looking down, her hair hiding her eyes. He finished reading, the post ending on a photo of El. A photo she had sent him a few weeks ago.

“Well, Akito don’t you think it’s time to be honest.” He put the phone down, placing himself in a comfortable position. “What, are you going to block my number and stop having contact with me, like all the others?” she said scathingly. “Go ahead, I don’t care…I can find somebody else…” she said, making him feeling possessive peak, her words ruffled him. He didn’t even notice the hold he had on the sofa. She was making him lose control over himself, annoying. “Oh, yeah, I could do that, right?” He answered, his voice was unnaturally dark, scary. It made her jolt in surprise. “But we both know it’s not what you want, right?” he said, taking her chin under his finger and lifting her head up.

Here he could see the tears she refused to show him. She was clenching her teeth in rage and shame. “You want to have me only for yourself, don’t you?” she was refusing to say a word. “You’re pretty obstinate” he said in answer to her silence and he sighed. “Well…it’s what I like in you, among a lot of things” he framed her face and his heart missed at beat when he noticed how small it was between his hands. “I’ll be honest with you as well then.”

“In all honesty, I want us to be exclusive to each other” he said and watched her eyes slowly widening, taking the information in its own pace. “U-uh?” was all she could say. Shigure's serious face broke into an affectionate smile and he took one of her hands and brought it to his lips and no words were needed.

* * *

“Did you really move out?” said Ayame, walking like he owned the street they were walking in. “Yeah, she hates my place and she have toto toilet, we didn’t even mention my flat.” He shrugged. He remembered the first time he took her inside his flat. Other than the fact that he rushed when trying to clean his room, she complained that water in the shower wasn’t hot enough and that she could hear the neighbors. So, yes, his appartement was out of question.

“Ah, so, our nights together are over? I am ravaged! A wreck! What I will do without you? Aaah!” Shigure chuckled “Don’t worry Ayaa, every time she will have a business trip, you can come” he said in a seductive voice, winking. Ayame beamed and said way too loudly the joy to be his ‘little secret’.

He stopped at the intersection of the street. They shared a warm goodbye and then went their own way. His new flat was close, he walked back home in less than ten minutes. He opened the door with his keys and removed his shoes in the genkan. The cat ran at the door, her little paws hitting soundly the ground and rubbed her face against his back, purring. “I’m home” he said, turning and caressing El, talking softly to the cat.

Akito went out of the kitchen, a cup of fuming tea in the hand. “Welcome back…” she replied faintly, sipping her tea. Shigure smiled and walked in her direction like an overjoyed dog. “Did you miss me?” he asked, hands on her hips and kissing her cheek. She made a face that he knew was out of shyness. “What are you saying…” she said and Shigure took her cup away just to hug her and enjoying the fact he could love her without using sex as an excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I hope you like that fanfic, it's inspired from a subreddit i saw, and i was like, hey, but, akigure-  
> Also, I hope you liked being the cat El ♥


End file.
